I Am Ready For Love
by Lady Amethyst628
Summary: Katara, Aang, and Sokka have just left the village where Aunt Wu the fortune teller lives. They have been flying on Appa for a few days and are going to stop at the nearest city. Unknown at the time Prince Zuko stops at the same city. Katara runs into...


Chapter 1: Soaring Through the Sky

Summary: Katara, Aang, and Sokka have just left the village where Aunt Wu the fortune teller lives. They have been flying on Appa for a few days and are going to stop at the nearest city. Katara is sitting quietly thinking to herself. Aang is on top of Appa's head steering to the next town. Sokka and Momo are fighting over the last of their leechy berries.

"Hey guys I see land," Aang says. There was no response. He turns around sees Sokka wrestling

his lemur and Katara lying on her back looking at the clouds. Aang says "Uhh…guys?" "Hmm…

what Aang?" replies Katara. "There's a town nearby," Aang replies. "Okay Aang. Sokka leave

Momo alone and let him have the berries," Katara says. "What? Why? I'm so hungry," Sokka says

practically drooling. "Because we're stopping at a market see." Katara points towards the town.

Sokka sighs and says "Uhh fine, come here Momo." Momo purrs thankfully and jumps on Sokka's

head. "See now was that so hard?" Katara says. "Well anyways we probably shouldn't stay too

long guys, Zuko may be on our trail," Aang says. "Don't worry Aang, we haven't seen the stupid

Prince in ages. My instincts say so." Aang and Katara laugh hysterically in unison. "Yeah, you and

your instincts are _pretty _sharp!" Katara says sarcastically.

_Meanwhile…_

Chapter II: Close Pursuit

"Helmsmen, set course for that city," Prince Zuko commands pointing towards the land. "Yes

Prince Zuko," the Helmsman replies bowing slightly. Iroh walks up to his nephew and questions

him. "Prince Zuko, why are we stopping there?" "The Avatar may have stopped there, if he is not

there then we can stock up on supplies," Zuko replies bitter and annoyed. "Okay, well until we

reach the city would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Iroh asks. "No thank you Uncle, I would

like to meditate for a while," Zuko replies. "As you wish, but you know where to find me in case

you change your mind," Iroh replies. He bows to Zuko and walks to the Dining Hall.

-------------------------

"Hey Aang we should probably camp here tonight. I actually agree with Sokka, we haven't seen

Prince Zuko in a while so it's probably safe," Katara says. Aang replied, "Okay. I guess Appa can

use the rest and your right one night is harmless." Sokka cuts in and says, "Well when are we going

to the market Aang? We're wasting time." Aang replies, "Okay Sokka I'm coming. See you later

Katara, if you want to you can pick berries or get some firewood while we are gone." Sokka cuts

in arrogantly and says "And while you're at it why don't you set up camp." Katara glares at Sokka

but tells Aang, "Yeah maybe okay, now go already."

Prince Zuko's ship docks at the pier. The crewmen happily get off the ship to enjoy their little break and head into town. Mainly to get drunk, get supplies, and eat. Iroh follows them with intentions of buying more tea. Of course Prince Zuko decides to scout the woods of the city.

"A kiss is something you cannot give without taking and cannot take without giving." -unknown

Chapter III: Unexpected Feeling

Katara is by herself setting up the camp. 'Stupid Sokka, King of Laziness my _dear_ older brother,

that's who he is,'she thought. "Alright all done. Good now where's that basket? Oh here it is right

under my nose," she says. "Momo you and Appa stay here, I'm going to pick some berries."

Momo purrs and Appa grunts.

A few minutes later she returns with a basket full of blueberries. "Oh my gosh, I forgot the

firewood, oh well I'll go now. Here you go Momo, I think you'll like these they are sweeter than

leechy berries." She tosses Momo a few and pets his head. "And I'll bring you some leaves, okay

Appa." He replies with a thankful grunt.

Prince Zuko was still walking in the woods of the town going infurther deeper and deeper. It was beginning to become dark.'Curse the Avatar, he is only a child and yet already very powerful,' he thought bitterly.

Katara was gathering a few sticks here and there thinking of what the fortune teller Aunt Wu told

her. 'I just can't stop thinking of who could be my future husband. All she could tell me was he is a

very powerful bender. Ugh that could be anyone right? Aang is powerful, he's the Avatar. He's

automatically powerful. But aren't there other men who are powerful? Oh I hope so. There has to

be.I care aboutAang very much just not romantically,only as a friend.' Katara driven with all these

emotions and questions subconsciously began singing.

"I am ready for love  
Why are you hiding from me  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
To be held in your captivity

I am ready for love  
All of the joy and the pain  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace  
Lately I've been thinking  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
They say watch what you ask for  
Cause you might receive  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
I'll say the same thing

Zuko was thinking of new ways to capture the Avatar, but was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the most beautiful voice singing. He quietly walked towards the noise. He hid behind the trees so he could not be seen. 'Is that the girl who travels with the Avatar?' he thought. Katara unaware ofhis presencecontinued singing.

I am ready for love  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
I promise I won't complain  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here

If you give me half a chance  
I'll prove this to you  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true  
To a man who loves music  
A man who loves art  
Respect's the spirit world  
And thinks with his heart

I am ready for love  
If you'll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can

I am ready for love  
Here with a offering of  
My voice  
My eyes  
My soul  
My mind

Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love

I am ready…"

Zuko was hypnotized by her words, voice, and her beauty. He couldn't control himself any longer. He leapt out from behind the trees and walked towards Katara. She heard the rustling noise of footsteps behind her she turned around and gasped. "Wh-why are you here?" Katara asked angrily knowing the answer. 'He's here for Aang.' She was terrified but didn't want to show it.

"I think you know." Zuko replied smoothly. "I'm not telling you anything about Aan…" She

couldn't finish because Zuko pulled her toward him and was kissing her. It took Katara a few

seconds to realize what was happening. But she could not deny the breathtaking feeling any longer.

She softly moaned and pulled him in more to deepen the kiss. Before she knew it their tongues

were tangled and massaging one another and Zuko's embrace tightened around her waist. After

about several minutes of passionate kissing Prince Zuko broke the kiss. He slowly lowered his head

to herear and whispered, "I am ready too." He looked at her confused and blushing face then turned

to leave slowly pulling away from her hand.

Katara still in a bit of shock stood there watching him walk out of sight not turning once. She put her finger tips to where Zuko kissed her and thought 'Wow, that was everything I wanted my first kiss to be. It was gentle, warm _really warm_, even more passionate, and so powerful. POWERFUL? Oh my…could he my _enemy _be the one I'm destined to marry, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?'


End file.
